


Najlepsze rzeczy przychodzą po latach

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, nie wnikaj a nie będziesz wniknięty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biali ludzie są szaleni - to było jasne jak słońce i pewne jak to, że ziemia krąży dookoła niego. Trzymali swoje Daimony na sznurku jak pieprzone zwierzaki domowe i mieli czelność nazywać go dziwakiem tylko dlatego, że pozwolił swojemu odejść, by znalazł zagubione kawałki ich duszy. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najlepsze rzeczy przychodzą po latach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Soulmate AU + zderzenie z różnicą kultur
> 
> 25.05.2016 - 19:30
> 
> Nie wiem, nie ogarniam - zastrzelcie mnie, bo ja swoje, on swoje, fik swoje i w ogóle idź pan w chuj z taką robotą!

_Biali ludzie są szaleni_ – były to słowa, które towarzyszyły mu przez cały pobyt w Oxfordzie, kiedy próbował studiować i jednocześnie ignorować pogwizdywanie zwisającej z żyrandola papugi, będącej Daimonem jego współlokatora. 

Swith, gdyż takie imię nosił Daimon, nigdy się do niego nie odzywała tylko stroszyła wymownie za każdym razem, kiedy go widziała, jakby obrażona pustką panującą dookoła T'Challi. 

Jonathan próbował mu kiedyś wytłumaczyć dlaczego Swith i reszta Daimonów zachowuje się tak dziwnie w jego obecności, jednak nie potrafił ubrać w słowa poczucia pustki, które tak ich niepokoiło. _W porządku_ , powiedział wtedy łagodnie T'Challa, by uspokoić kolegę. _Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić_.

Ale to nie jest w porządku, nic nie jest w porządku, dopóki nie wraca do domu i nie widzi na lotnisku jak młoda dziewczyna całuje czułe łebek swojego Daimona i z łzawym uśmiechem przekazuje go pod opiekę jednej ze stewardess. T'Challa posyła jej ciepły uśmiech, bo chociaż wie, że to konieczne dobrze pamięta jak bardzo boli oddzielenie od własnej duszy. Biali nie znają tego bólu i nie rozumieją – nie chcą nawet zrozumieć – jak można odgradzać się w ten sposób od swojego Daimona. 

W niektóre dni T'Challa tęskni za Afya'ą jak za brakującą kończyną i tylko silne dłonie ojca powstrzymują go przed zgubieniem się w dżungli _tam gdzie z ją zostawił_ , bo chociaż wie, że jej już dawno tam nie ma _odeszłaodeszłaodeszła_ , że pewnie nawet nie nosi tej samej skóry i nie rozpoznałby jej z daleka, ona gdzieś tam jest i T'Challa musi do niej dotrzeć, musi ją objąć, poczuć się na nowo jak całość a nie tylko marny strzęp, musi…

— Musisz czekać, _njala_ , musisz czekać. Ona wróci do ciebie.

Afya nie wraca, a on z każdym dniem coraz bardziej traci nadzieję. Minęło już jedenaście lat od jej odejścia, pięć odkąd przestał ją choćby czuć i to go przeraża, bo co jeśli przerwano więź, co jeśli zdecydowała się zostawić go na dobre? Sama myśl o tym sprawia, że jest mu niedobrze, bo niektóre Daimony faktycznie to robią i kiedy znajdą tą drugą, zagubioną część swojej duszy nie chcą wracać.

Afya obiecała, że wróci z nimi do T'Challi, że nie zapomni o nim. 

T'Challa nie był tego taki pewien. Dlatego kiedy pewnej nocy budzi go warkot i zapach mokrego futra nagle nie może oddychać i to nie tylko dlatego, że Afya, której oczy poznałby wszędzie, ułożyła swój ciężki łeb na jego piersi. 

— Afya — mówi w końcu, mieszcząc w tym słowie całą swoją tęsknotę. Pantera mruczy miękko i wpełza nieco wyżej, wgniatając T'Challę w łóżko.

— Obiecałam ci, że wrócę z nimi i dopiero z nimi — karci go dobrotliwie i zachęca do odwrócenia głowy, bo w rogu pokoju, tuż za komodą, kuli się średniej wielkości zwierzę, które nieruchomieje gwałtownie, kiedy czuje na sobie jego wzrok.

— To jest Hubble. — Afya schodzi z niego i podpełza powoli do drugiego Daimona, by owinąć się dookoła niego, jakby chciała chronić go przed wszystkimi, nawet samym T'Challą i jego serce gubi na chwilę rytm, kiedy czuje napływające od Hubble'a fale cierpienia i strachu, których nie łagodzi nawet stateczna obecność Afya'i.

— To jest Hubble i on jest nasz — ostatnie słowo przechodzi w warkot i T'Chala powtarza je nieświadomie.

 _Nasz, nasz, nasz_ to jedno słowo rozbija się w jego głowie, kiedy zbliża się ostrożnie do Daimonów i wplata palce w ich zmieszane futra. Hubble z łatwością ginie w objęciach potężnego ciała Afya'i i dopiero teraz T'Challa widzi jak drobny i chudy jest drugi Daimon. 

— Zabrali go, zabrali — Hubble odzywa się po raz pierwszy, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie i skomle żałośnie, wciskając się w ciało pantery. — Zabrali go.

— Więc go znajdziemy — mówi cicho T'Challa. Hubble wystawia niemrawo łeb ponad Afya'e i patrzy na T'Challę, jakby bardzo chciał uwierzyć w jego słowa.

_Jaguar. Oh Bast…_

T'Challa bierze jego łeb _strachtęsknotazmieszaniebólbólból_ w drżące dłonie i stuka delikatnie czołem o jego czoło w czułym geście. 

— Znajdziemy go i zabierzemy do domu. — Afya warczy w potwierdzeniu.

_kiełkująca nadzieja_


End file.
